Minecraft Hardcore: Survival of the Dumbest
by mikethesecurityguard
Summary: Minecraft Hardcore #4 is another attempt to take down the Wither, but this time 9 warriors have stepped forward. Austin, Jon, Tim, Jared, Shane, Smooth, Dean, McJones, and Barry are prepared to goof around for another few hours when they're all killed at once by a Phantom Creeper. They're awoken with a rude surprise, transformed into their Minecraft skins and dragged into the game.


"Jon!"  
"JON NO!"  
"EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS IS A BAD IDEA!" Jared and Dean both screeched, staring at the lava waterfall Jon had crafted in the middle of their wooden home; Jon was of course, laughing too hard to respond.

"Lemme guess…he filled that thing with lava?" Smooth sighed, shaking his head and leaning back in his desk chair.

"I'm declaring myself the captain, and I say this is okay!" Austin laughed, breaking the stone blocks and letting the lava flow.

* * *

Yeah, that series was a clusterfuck…like always. Every season of Minecraft Hardcore was just one screwed up journey after another…but hell, that never stopped them all from having fun with it all.

Season Four was in the process of being set up, with it being the first time they were trying more than seven players…this one involved nine of them.

Austin, Jon, Tim, Jared, Shane, Smooth, Dean, McJones, and Barry were all going to trying to beat the Wither…for the third time.

In the words of Austin: _"If at first you don't succeed, try again! And if you fail again, try again! And if you fail then, try again again! And if you fail after that, maybe you should give up…"_

Not the most encouraging words, but it was something.

With the skype call open, the server up and running, and everyone's drinks and food prepared for the next few hours; everything began to fall into place.

One thing everyone had decided was to keep or bring back old skins, since it felt more nostalgic that way.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Minecraft Hardcore Season four, yyyaayyyy!" Austin began, everyone hitting their record buttons.

"I'm sick of doing this shit." Dean spoke up immediately. "This is the third time we've tried this, and I deem us too scrub for the Wither."

"Sssshhhuuttt uuuuppppp…" Jon spoke over Dean almost immediately, attempting to punch Dean's avatar just to annoy him.

"JON, STOP IT!" Dean screamed, turning the other direction and sprinting away.

"Everybody stand still so I can introduce you!" Austin yelled. "There's nine million people here, so we gotta do it systematically!"

"Isn't that why there's an intro?" Jared shrugged, punching at a tree.

_*Epic music plays*  
__**Starring**_:  
_Austin_ as **Luigi  
**_Jon_ as **Donald Duck  
**_Tim_ as **Yoshi  
**_Jared_ as **Gambit  
**_Shane_ as **Waluigi  
**_Smooth_ as **SmoothMcGroove  
**_Dean_ as **Ragna  
**_McJones_ as **Hazama  
**_Barry_ as **Shy Guy**

"Oh yeah, you've got a point…" Austin muttered, slumping back in his chair.

"So why are we using old skins?" Barry asked, having already began building their next horrible house.

"Because NOSTALGIA!" Tim laughed, having not played Minecraft at all since Minecraft #2.

"And we were too lazy to get new ones." Shane added, trying to build the house at the same time as Jared, Barry, and McJones.

"I call Dean to be first to die." McJones chuckled, crafting a wooden sword.

"Sorry what was that? Couldn't hear you over the sound of me surviving longer than you in season one." Dean smugly responded.

"Oh yeah, I also remember you dying first to a skeleton in season two." Tim quipped.

"And you dying first last season." Shane grinned.

"And you getting Zombie AIDS three separate times in MineZ, and then dying off screen." Jared laughed.

Once again, Dean was the ridicule of everyone.

"CREEPER!" Austin screeched, causing everyone to turn around and realize that a creeper stood directly in the blast zone of all nine of them.

Everyone, of course, freaked out and scrambled to get away as the familiar 'SSSSSSS' began…

Unluckily for them however, they were all blasted at once and killed instantly…instead of them all freaking out and laughing however, their vision went completely black as though they had been knocked out.

How that had happened to nine different people in nine different parts of the world was beyond reason, but so was them actually winning one of these things.

* * *

A bright light shined down into Austin's eyes, causing him to groan in discomfort and annoyance…as far as he remembered, the inside was cool and shaded.

Slowly, his mind clicked into gear and he sat up. His eyes slowly opened to reveal a forest surrounding him, and various pieces of wood in a semi-destroyed structure.

With a few confused mutterings, he slowly stood up and turned to investigate to structure closely. That's when he noticed the tickle beneath his nose, causing him to sneeze a little.

He had a moustache…a rather large moustache at that. And he was wearing overalls and a hat…Removing the cap from his head, he investigated it to reveal a green hat with a large 'L' on it…holy crap.

Austin quickly popped the hat back on and ran over to the wooden structure, finding 6 8 other bodies surrounding it, seemingly where an explosion would've caused them to fly.

Donald Duck, Yoshi, Gambit, Waluigi, Smooth, Ragna, Hazama, and a Shy Guy all lay in a heap around the half-finished house, all passed out.

"No…No…" Austin muttered, searching his pockets and finding several large blocks of wood.

I would worry about them all finding their way home but, as Jon says _'Who needs a map?'_


End file.
